


Escape to Paradise

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Oliver go on a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to CW/DC Comics

He wasn’t sure what exactly had woken him up; it could’ve been the footsteps or the shift in the bed, but the point was that Clark was now awake. With his superhearing, he had always been a light sleeper, but he knew there was one more reason that he had been a little more sensitive to noise.

Rolling around slightly, he smiled as he saw his boyfriend make himself comfortable on their bed. When Oliver noticed Clark was watching him, he grinned and leaned forward to meet his lips in a sweet kiss. Immediately, Clark felt himself relax. Maybe this was a sign of true love or something, because Clark found that he couldn’t sleep peacefully unless Oliver Queen was with him.

Checking the time, he frowned when he saw it was past 2 am. “You’re back late,” Clark noted. “Everything okay on patrol?”

“Yeah, for the most part,” Oliver said, shrugging. He moved and then winced, causing Clark to sit up.

“Are you injured?”

“Just a few bruises,” his boyfriend replied.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Clark said. “Take off your shirt.”

“Why, Clark, if you wanted me naked, you could’ve just said so,” Oliver responded, winking. “I’m very willing to comply.” Clark just shot him a pointed glare, so Oliver sighed and did as he was told.

The bruises on his boyfriend’s body made Clark gasp. “What happened?” He was used to seeing Ollie with a couple of bruises here and there, but this was worse than usual.

“Let’s just say that going one on five wasn’t the best idea,” Oliver offered.

Clark wanted to ask why he didn’t call him but refrained from doing that. He knew that Ollie was independent and if the situation had actually been serious, he would’ve asked for help.

Instead, he stood up and said, “I’ll go get the first aid kit.”

Ollie tried protesting but it fell on deaf ears. Clark returned with the kit and Ollie reluctantly cooperated as Clark took care of his wounds. They went through this routine most nights.

“You aren’t very good at taking care of yourself, you know that?” Clark teased.

“Well, it’s a good thing I have you, isn’t it?” Oliver countered. This elicited a smile from Clark. The other man was quite serious most of the time so Oliver considered it an accomplishment every time he got him to smile and laugh. Besides, someone who had such a beautiful smile should never frown, at least in Oliver’s opinion.

As he watched Clark go back to concentrating on making sure his wounds were disinfected and carefully bandaged, he chuckled, getting his attention once more.

“What’s so funny?” Clark questioned.

“I don’t know,” Oliver answered. “Do you ever feel like these moments, when you’re taking care of me, are the only times we get to see each other anymore?”

Clark stopped what he was doing and sighed. “Yeah, I guess we’ve been really busy lately.” That was a major understatement. While Clark’s life had been taken up by the Planet and adjusting to his new superhero role, Ollie was juggling being the Green Arrow with running a multi-national corporation. It didn’t give them much free time, but Ollie was grateful that his lover was just as busy as him, because he understood when he had to cancel a date here and there.

But that didn’t mean he liked being this busy. He missed Clark and wished they could see each other more often.

“At least tomorrow is Saturday,” Oliver remarked, already imaging spending a lazy day in bed with Clark, sans clothes. Seeing Clark’s expression change to one of guilt, he deflated. “Don’t even tell me …”

“I have to work,” Clark admitted. “Lois has this lead and you know how she gets …”

“Yeah, I do,” Oliver grumbled. While he cared for and liked the pretty brunette, who was actually partially responsible for him finally getting together with Clark, she did take up too much of his lover’s time.

“I’m sorry,” Clark told him.

“It’s not your fault,” Oliver said immediately. “I just … miss you, that’s all.”

“I miss you too,” Clark replied softly. He finished addressing Ollie’s wounds and after putting away the kit, came back to bed.

“Don’t worry,” Oliver promised, pulling Clark into his arms. “We’ll find some time … someday.”

“I swear, I think we have to run away together somewhere or something,” Clark mumbled, snuggling closer to Oliver, trying to be careful not to hit any of his injuries.

“Then I’m lucky that my boyfriend can fly, aren’t I?” Ollie joked, before capturing Clark’s lips.

Clark responded to the kiss immediately. Only a need for air finally separated them. Since they were tired, they said their goodnights and went to sleep. Or at least Clark did. Ollie was still awake, his boyfriend’s words repeating in his head.

 _“I swear, I think we’ll have to run away together somewhere or something.”_ Now that was an idea.

Silently scheming, he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him at last.

Morning came quickly, and Clark had set an alarm to wake him up so he could meet Lois on time. Much to his surprise though, when he woke up, he was alone. He got out of bed and once he was showered and dressed, made his way to the living room, where he found his missing lover. Oliver was working on his laptop, completely focused.

“Good morning,” he greeted Ollie, causing the blond to look up.

“Good morning,” Oliver replied, smiling warmly.

As he poured himself a cup of coffee, Clark said, “Had a bit of unexpected work?”

“Not really,” Oliver said, “Just doing a bit of research.”

“Anything interesting?” Clark asked, between sips of his coffee. Moving toward the kitchen, he began to make some toast.

“Well, I was thinking about what you said,” Oliver explained.

“What did I say?” Clark wondered aloud.

“Last night, about how we need to run away to get any time together,” Oliver reminded him.

“Ollie, you know I was just kidding,” Clark stated, amused.

“Yeah, but you had a good point,” Oliver said calmly. “I mean, if we are going to get any alone time, we need to leave Metropolis, and preferably Kansas as a whole.”

“We can’t just run away,” Clark pointed out, “Eventually, someone is going to need us.”

“People always need us,” Oliver said dismissively. “They’ll just have to deal. Besides, I’m not talking about staying away forever … just temporarily. A vacation.”

“A vacation?” Clark said doubtfully.

“Yes, Clark, a vacation,” Ollie said, his tone playful. “You know, it’s usually defined as a period of time devoted to pleasure, rest, or relaxation. Especially pleasure.” Ollie leered, getting Clark to blush.

“I know what a vacation is,” Clark said, rolling his eyes.

“Then you should know that the normal reaction to a suggestion of a vacation is usually happiness or excitement,” Oliver continued, grin widening.

“Yes, but when have we ever been _normal_?” Clark shot back. Seeing that his toast was done, he began spreading butter and jam. He wanted to take a vacation with Ollie so badly, but it just didn’t seem like a realistic possibility and he figured there was no point in getting his hopes up.

Abandoning his laptop, Oliver stood up, and closed the distance between them. Within a few long strides, he was behind Clark. Wrapping his arms around the brunet, Ollie rested his chin on Clark’s shoulder.

Smiling when he felt Clark relax into his embrace, he said softly, “We can do this, you know. It’s not that crazy of an idea. I know for a fact that you have plenty of vacation time saved up, and I do too.”

“But we can’t just take off,” Clark protested, spinning around in his arms so they were face-to-face, food forgotten.

“Sure, we can,” Oliver replied. “There are plenty of people in the League who can take over for us and my company will be fine.”

“Who are you and what have you done to Oliver Queen?” Clark asked warily. “Because the last time I checked, the Oliver I know doesn’t like giving up control.”

“Let’s just say I’ve learned to delegate,” Oliver said smoothly. Clark raised an eyebrow, and Ollie amended the statement. “Okay, maybe it’s something I’m still working on, but I’m trying!”

“I guess that’s better than nothing,” Clark conceded, allowing a smile to grace his face.

“So does this mean you’re thinking about it?” Oliver wondered aloud.

“Yes, I’m thinking about it,” Clark admitted. Eyeing Ollie, he added, “You know that it’s not that I _don’t_ want to go on vacation with you …”

“It’s just that you’re too damn responsible for your own good,” Oliver finished. “Yeah, I get it, Clark, I really do. “

“Okay,” Clark replied, relief evident in his expression. Glancing at the time, he said, “Oh, I better head out.”

“All right,” Oliver said, letting him go. “Tell that partner of yours I want my boyfriend back in one piece and not to hog so much of his time.”

“I’ll pass on the message,” Clark promised, laughing. Sharing a kiss, Clark grabbed the remainder of his breakfast to go, and left.

Now alone, Ollie slowly made his way back to his laptop, where he had been researching vacation spots. He had been all around the world, but his lover hadn’t really been out of the country much, unless it was to do League work. Even though Clark was still at a “maybe” stage, once Ollie got an idea in his head, it was difficult to convince him otherwise. This was no exception.

He was determined to take his lover away, and he knew that he would eventually get Clark to cave. It was all about presenting it in the right light. All he had to do was find the right spot.

At the same time, he was working on his schedule, and seeing what he could move so that they could leave not only as soon as possible but also for a good amount of time. Hours passed like minutes as he explored various possibilities. One thing was certain: he wanted to go somewhere warm with lots of beaches, just allowing them to relax.

Seeing the pictures from all parts of the world, from Hawaii to the Bahamas only convinced him further that they needed to go there. The beautiful blue-green water and amazing sights were winning him over quickly. Yet he was having trouble on picking on particular place, until he finally stumbled upon what he knew should be their destination.

After making a few calls, he was satisfied. The trip planning was going smoothly. All he had to do was convince Clark.

Fortunately, he didn’t make Ollie wait too long, showing up mid-afternoon, looking tired but seeming to be in a good mood. Greeting Ollie with a kiss, Clark took the seat next to him.

“How’d it go?” Oliver asked.

“It was okay,” Clark replied, shrugging. “The lead didn’t really go anywhere, though Lois is convinced that there is a story waiting to be uncovered. Fortunately, she agreed to call it a day and I told her I’d see her on Monday and not a minute sooner.”

Ollie chuckled. He knew that Clark and Lois were really the best of friends, but it was entertaining to see the reactions that she managed to evoke from his boyfriend.

“How was your day?” Clark asked, changing the topic.

“Nothing special,” Oliver answered. “Just doing more research.”

“You just won’t quit, will you?” Clark said, affection evident in his tone.

“You know me,” Ollie joked. “Besides, I found the perfect place …”

“Let’s hear it,” Clark said.

“Fiji,” Oliver declared, deciding to get straight to the point.

“Fiji?” Clark repeated. “Sounds interesting.”

“It is,” Ollie said, pleased that his lover wasn’t outright rejecting the idea. “I’ve heard it’s really beautiful and the weather is supposed to be perfect about now.”

“Now?” Clark echoed. “How soon do you want us to leave?”

“As soon as possible,” Ollie replied. “The sooner, the better, but I’m thinking within the next two weeks.”

“That’s … really soon,” Clark said, bewildered.

“Yes, but it could work,” Oliver said eagerly, “I even checked my schedule and I could definitely move things around. Now all you have to do is talk to Perry. I honestly doubt he’ll say ‘no’.”

“Yeah,” Clark said slowly. Seeing his lack of enthusiasm, Ollie’s spirit began to dampen.

“Do you not want to go away after all?” Ollie asked. “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t. I guess I am pushing this on you …”

“No, no, that’s not it,” Clark said hurriedly. “You know it’s not. I told you that before and I meant it. It’s just a lot to process. After all, you only brought it up this morning and it seems that you have everything finalized …”

“Nothing’s finalized,” Oliver assured him. Pausing, he went on, “I’m sorry. I should’ve included you in the planning. You know how I get when I get an idea in my head.”

“Yes, I do,” Clark agreed, laughing. “And I don’t mind not being included in the planning. I’m just trying to take it all in.”

“Would you like to see some pictures?” Oliver offered. “Maybe that will help.”

“That sounds nice,” Clark told him. Ollie grinned, enthusiasm returned, as he took Clark through the same process that he went through. Slowly but surely enough, Clark seemed to get into the idea.

“I see how you landed on Fiji,” Clark commented. “It seems amazing.”

“I thought so too,” Oliver explained, “There were other places that caught my eye, but the weather was a little too hot during this time of year. I know it’s summer, but I have no interest in spending our vacation sunburned, thank you very much.” When Clark remained silent, he added, “But if there is somewhere that _you_ want to go, let me know.”

“No, I like Fiji,” Clark said finally.

“And …” Oliver urged.

“And I think a vacation there would be a lot of fun,” Clark finished, a smile blossoming on his face.

Ollie grinned. “Great! So we can leave in two weeks?”

“Make it three and you got yourself a deal, Queen,” Clark countered, moving closer.

“You drive a hard bargain, Boyscout,” Oliver replied, as their lips met in a kiss.

The following weeks ended up being rather hectic, with Ollie trying to squeeze in all his obligations so he could go to Fiji guilt free. As for Clark, Perry signed off on the vacation time, just like Ollie knew he would, but he let Lois drag him around a little more to make up for it. Ollie spent a lot of time doing League-work too, having to rearrange schedules and make up plans so that nobody noticed that both Superman and Green Arrow were gone at the same time as Clark and Oliver.

Not to mention that they had to get ready for the vacation itself. Throughout everything, both men kept their minds on the eventual vacation to keep themselves motivated.

The weeks passed by quickly, and somehow, they managed to get everything done. Before they knew it, they were on Ollie’s plane, heading to Fiji. Ollie relaxed in the seat, more than ready to start his vacation.

Turning his head slightly, he couldn’t help but smile as he saw Clark engrossed in a book. _How did I get so lucky?_ He had no idea what he did to deserve Clark, but he certainly wasn’t going to question it.

Feeling as if he was being watched, Clark looked up, meeting Oliver’s loving gaze.

“You see something you like?” Clark asked mischievously.

“Always,” Oliver told him, with a wink. Clark smiled, right before he kissed Oliver. It started out gentle, but grew passionate quickly. Oliver was freed of his seatbelt, and pulled on to Clark’s lap.

Separating when a need for air became overwhelming, Oliver grinned. “Wanna know a secret?”

“Sure,” Clark replied, looking curious.

“These seats?” Oliver said, “They go all the way back.”

“Do they now?” Clark asked, eyes twinkling.

“Yes,” Oliver confirmed. Shifting slightly, he pulled the lever next to Clark’s chair, and proved his point. “So … are you interested in joining the mile high club with me?”

“I think I could be convinced,” Clark responded, with a cheeky smile.

“Then let me … _convince_ you,” Oliver murmured, before capturing his lips once more. Those were the last words spoken for quite a few hours.

By the time they landed, Oliver had also managed to take a nap and shower. After they cleared immigration and customs, Clark was stunned to be greeted by a representative who was from none other than The Wakaya Club & Spa.

He managed to hold back his surprise, as they were led to a private plane. After a little less than an hour, they arrived at their real destination.

“We’re staying here?” Clark asked.

“Of course,” Oliver informed him. Kissing him on the cheek, he said, “I’ll go check us in.”

Clark nodded. As Ollie went to check in, Clark just took the moment in let everything sink in. He could hardly believe there were in Fiji and now they were staying at The Wakaya Club? Chloe and he had read about it in the paper once. Bill Gates had stayed there on his trip to Fiji.

 _Then again, you are dating Oliver Queen._ True, but he hardly let his lover splurge on expensive gifts. Also, Oliver was not the type to throw his money around. He was very down to earth, just as comfortable in a t-shirt and jeans as he was in an Armani suit. Because of that, Clark occasionally forgot that he was one of the richest men in the world.

 _Who apparently spared no expense for this vacation_ , he mused.

“All right, I got the keys,” Oliver announced, bringing him back to reality.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Clark asked, with a grin.

They made their way to their personal bure, which was basically a cottage, and it was even more amazing than Clark could’ve pictured it.

“Wow,” Clark said softly, as they unlocked the door and walked inside.

“This is perfect,” Oliver agreed. Though Clark didn’t know, he hadn’t gotten one of the regular bures. No, he had reserved the one known as the ‘Governor’s Bure’. He hadn’t thought it’d be available but it had, which was a pleasant surprise. It was bigger than the other ones, with the exception of the Ambassador’s Bure. But that had two bedrooms, which Oliver had thought was unnecessary.

“Do I even want to know how much you spent on this?” Clark asked, eyebrow raised.

“Nope, and don’t even bother asking because I’m not telling,” Oliver shot back.

Closing the distance between them, Clark pulled Oliver into his arms. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “For bringing me here.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Clark,” Oliver said seriously. “I did this for both of us.”

“Yes, but …” Clark’s voice trailed off at seeing the warm expression on Oliver’s face. Instead of continuing, he just said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Oliver responded. “Now, let’s go explore.”

Clark agreed, and they did just that. The bure was huge; it had to be over 2,000 square feet. It had two outdoor decks, a master bedroom equipped with a king size bed, and even came with a secluded garden and waterfall.

The bedroom was attached to an amazing bathroom, complete with an outdoor spa, fenced off for privacy. A living room contained what seemed to be genuine antiques but there was also an entertainment center, including a bar, television and a CD player, making the place both modern and antique at the same time.

There were cathedral ceilings, and the walls were covered in bamboo while indigenous vaka timber lined the floor. To make their stay more comfortable (and most likely for the hotter months), the bure had both fans and central air conditioning.

Clark was definitely happy to be there and knew the vacation would be a good one. As they landed midday, they took some time to rest before heading to the restaurant. Since The Wakaya Club was on its own private island, there was only one restaurant, but once Clark tried the food, he was in heaven and knew that he wouldn’t mind eating there every day.

While he indulged in a roasted wild mushroom risotto, Oliver went for the garlic chicken. For dessert, they split a ginger crème brulée, which was delicious.

Stomachs full, they took a walk on the beach. The sun had set, but they were able to be outside without feeling chilly or needing a jacket. Upon returning to their bure, Oliver immediately suggested that they “test out the bed” and Clark was more than happy to comply.

The next few days were spent relaxing and getting over their jet lag. A lot of their time was spent lazing around the beach, which Clark had no problems with. It really had been a long time since he got to spend any quality time with Oliver, and he missed it.

Once they got adjusted, they went scuba diving at the nearby marina. They took a hiking tour of the island, as well as a boat tour.

The one downside to Fiji was that it had a lot of mosquitoes … and they were big ones too. Clark was immune, but Oliver … not so much.

That was how they ended up at the spa for one of the days. Though they had to pay for the spa services, it ended up being worth it. Ollie got what was known was a Dilo Rescue Wrap, which not only eased the irritation of his insect bites but took care of the minor sunburn he managed to get, despite the sunscreen. Clark used that time to get a massage that they called the ‘Paradise Sugar Glow’, which was, to put it in one word, heavenly.

After that, they were much more careful, though they continued to spend a good amount of time outside. When they found out that one of the dining options was a private beach picnic, they decided to do that one night for dinner.

It was fantastic, just like the rest of their vacation. They had a great view of the sunset and Clark cherished every minute.

“Are you having a good time, Clark?” Oliver asked, smiling.

“I’m with you,” Clark said simply. “I always have a good time.”

Oliver’s smile widened. “You know, you are turning me into quite the sap.”

“Regrets?” Clark questioned, leaning forward.

“Not a single one,” Oliver said, without missing a beat. Closing the remaining the distance between them, Oliver captured Clark’s lips.

Yes, this was perfection.


End file.
